codebreakerseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Perun Escaltus
The Prime Escaltus is the first tenth generation Chevalier that was introduced in the trilogy, built specifically for the Knight of Zero, Akito Ryu. Design and Development Its design differs radically from its predecessors, featuring much more ornamental armor while the head unit is slightly larger. It maintains its previous armament and defenses, but enhanced. The shields are larger and it carries a pair of double-barreled Super Ammunition rifles that feature a standard barrel for rapid fire, and a larger one for charged shots. The Escaltus's Maser Flux Swords are also capable of defeating other types of it. The primary distinguishing features is the Energy Flight System; the same type used on the Lacus Rogue, but with three energy "feathers" instead of four. This offense, defense and propulsion system gives the Escaltus astounding speed and agility, as well as the ability to fire dozens of lethal energy bolts over a wide area, each one capable of destroying a Chevalier in a single hit. Besides, the improved performance, the wings are also used to envelop the Escaltus in a protective, full-body energy shield. In the end of Refrain, it is hinted that a cockpit ejection system might have been built into it since Akito Ryu survived the deadly explosion and destruction of Escaltus. Operational History The Prime Escaltus makes its debut during the attempted uprising against Emperor Jonathan Lawrence Ethryne, led by the Knights of the Round. The Escaltus's superior capabilities allow Akito to make short work of the opposition; with the exception of Raphael Arrhenius, whose Skinfaxi was only knocked out of the fight. It is later involved with Emperor Jonathan's kidnapping of the U.O.N. members, giving him cover as he set his plan in motion. The Prime Escaltus wages its final battle over Taal Volcano, between the Knights of A.E.G.I.S. and Emperor Jonathan; during the battle, Akito is confronted by Hubert Arbis in his Santiago; he fights diligently against the Escaltus, but his Chevalier is simply no match for it. Arbis is soon forced to eject, as the Santiago receives a devastating hit. After a brief interruption from Keith; Akito, Jonathan, Jules, and a small group of Chevaliers head for the Midas with the intent of boarding it. Using the F.E.L.E.I.R.A. eliminator, the Escaltus is able to halt the firing of the Midas' F.E.L.E.I.R.A. warheads, with most of the group breaking through the aerial fortresses' Blaze Guard shield. The group makes it inside, before being ambushed by Raphael in his rebuilt Skinfaxi Superior; the escorting Chevaliers and Jonathan's Orion Julian being destroyed in the process. Akito duels with Raphael, eventually besting him in combat, but not before he manages to open up the Midas' shield, allowing Leila in the Lacus Vanir to take over. They clash repeatedly, before finally ending up in a stalemate. The Prime Escaltus takes a critical blow to the chest and is destroyed in an explosion, while the Lacus loses its arms and head in free-fall. Specifications General Characteristics under construction Design Features under construction Armament under construction Optional Armament under construction Trivia * Orginally, Prime Escaltus wasn't supposed to be created, according to Sydney Flaire. Akito Ryu is supposed to have a newer Chevalier that much befits his partnership with Jonathan Carter, but Flaire decided that the Prime Chevalier is already a trademark of Akito. Ending up, for her to keep up Akito piloting the Prime Escaltus. * The naming for Prime ''Escaltus ''was never given until Akito himself named it on his debut piloting of the Chevalier. Category:Chevaliers Category:S.I.E.G.E. Chevalier